


Tiger Stripes

by CC_Sestra



Series: A Collection Of Wincest Babies [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Grumpy Dean, M/M, Mpreg, Smart Sam Winchester, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CC_Sestra/pseuds/CC_Sestra
Summary: Just a little story of making Dean Winchester change what he thinks about stretchmarks.





	Tiger Stripes

Dean almost fell down in the sofa placed there for his convenience, as Sam came over with morning coffee. Dean groaned, apparently not satisfied with the beginning of his day.

“Dean, what is it?”

“My back hurts like hell. And I don’t think we’ll need to arrange for these babies to come out, because they will burst right out any moment” the older Winchester growled. 

“I’ll give you a good back rub right after we get some body butter on that beautiful baby bump of yours. It might help a little.” 

“Sammy, just… don’t.”

“Hey, why? You like getting all buttered up.”

“Yeah, but obviously, it hasn’t helped, because the little fuckers have given me stretch marks” Dean spit out. 

“Don’t talk about our twins like that!” Sam said, slightly annoyed. “And yeah, so what?”

“So.. SO WHAT?” Dean exclaimed like Sam had just told him it didn’t matter if a monster had survived their hunt and was eating a village or two. 

“Dean, it’s stretch marks. Not like that’s important. And they barely show.”

“So, you have seen them already. Awesome.”

“Dean” Sam said, now increasingly annoyed, “you are kinda covered in scars.”

“Yeah, but they’re battle scars. Something to show off.”

Sam sighed and shook his head.

“These are too, you know. Only now your battle is not for death but to give life to not one but two perfect little humans who, by a true miracle, have decided to become our kids.”

“But you don’t HAVE to get stretch marks. My scars, they are old wounds, happened just like that. These, they are just a reminder of me getting fat too fast for the body to handle.”

“Not THIS again. Have you never heard of the expression “This tiger earned their stripes”?”

“Doesn’t really help, Sammy” Dean sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Then I will make you change your thinking about this another way” Sam said, decidedly, and got on his knees, bringing the body butter. 

Dean tried to stand up, but Sam easily tipped him right back. There might be more than a month to go (way too long to listen to all this complaining), but Dean was carrying twins and had absolutely no balance whatsoever. Sam didn’t need to get up, he just gave Dean a little push from where he sat.

“What the hell, Sammy?”

“Oh, I am NOT listening to this too for weeks and weeks. You are getting over this and now.” Sam smiled but there was steel in his eyes. Dean would not get away, and Dean recognized that. 

“So, what are you gonna do about it, Sammy? Gag me?”

“Did you know this body butter is edible?” Sam said as he was lifting Dean’s t-shirt and starting to massage the soft, thin, stretched skin. When Dean didn’t answer, Sam just kept going, and he made sure to give a lot of attention to the stretchmarks by the sides. Then he kissed the baby bump he loved so much, and he knew Dean loved too, even if he was having the worst morning temper ever. He lapped up some sweet body butter, making little circles with his tongue as he kept his fingers trailing the stretch marks Dean was so self-conscious about. 

“They are beautiful” Sam murmured “and sexy” and circled the navel with his tongue “and I love them” and his hands was down on Dean’s hips, because he had a stretchmark or two there, too, “and so will you”. 

Pregnant people sometimes didn’t want to have sex. Of course, Dean Winchester went the other way, and joined pregnant people who wanted to have sex – all of the time. Sammy on his knees, right there, lapping up body butter, hands on him, was distracting him from being so grumpy. He leaned back, pretending he wanted to be more comfortable, but really, he wanted to be more easily exposed. 

Sam was kissing the insides of Dean’s thighs, gently prodding them apart for better reach. His hands were on Dean’s body, still obsessing with those tiny lines that Dean hated so much. 

“Now tell me stretchmarks are sexy” Sam said. 

“You must be out of your mind. Why the hell would I say that?” Dean said.

“Because if you don’t, I will keep this up without ever getting to your dick. And I won’t let you get out of the sofa either.”

When Dean was trying to reply to this, Sam made sure it was hard for him, by letting his tongue wander, letting his hands explore Deans body, so that most of what came out was “Nnghh” or something like that. Dean was very easy to reduce to those statements lately. Pregnancy did that to him, and now, he was fighting it, clenching his jaw, but he didn’t try and make Sam stop. 

“Say it” Sam said, “and you’ll get whatever you want.”

“NO!” Dean growled.

“Stretchmarks are sexy, Dean. Just say it.”

“I will ngggh NOT oh-oh lie.”

Sam had moved Dean’s ass a little bit, using those strong, big arms he had to slide his brother forward on the sofa. Getting better access, so that his fingers, dipped in the edible and very versatile body butter, could massage Dean’s hole, not going in, oh no, just teasing him, making his dick even harder, pressed against the growing baby bump. Dean moaned. 

“Sam, please, just give it to me.”

“Oh-oh. No way. You say it. Stretchmarks are sexy.”

Sam had a lot more patience. He might be hard, but he could wait. Could make Dean go crazy. He once again found the stretchmarks and massaged them as he was now letting his tongue explore all the soft skin oh so close to Deans dick. He even took Dean’s balls in his mouth for a few second, sucked lightly and got a very satisfactory moan for his efforts. 

“Please, Sammy, please.”

“You know what to do. Stretchmarks are sexy, three little words.”

“I won’t! Please, I want your mouth around my dick, now, please Sammy” Dean moaned, begging but still not giving in. 

“Sure, Dean” Sam said, and licked of the pre-cum, “as soon as you say it.”

“For fuck’s sake Sammy!”

Sam smiled. He knew he had his big brother by the balls now (and not only literally). 

He kept teasing, and within seconds… 

“Okay, stretchmarks are sexy! They’re supersexy! Now please please let me come!”

Sam was a man of his words, although it wasn’t the best blow-job ever – it was impossible to keep Dean from coming way too fast. When big brother Winchester had come down from his orgasm he mumbled that stretchmarks were not in any way, and would never be, sexy.

“Sure, Dean. But now, when you think of stretchmarks, what do you think of?”

Dean cocked his eyebrow.

“Your mouth on my dick.”

“Better, huh? Told you.”


End file.
